Known Species
Since the founding of the Council, 94 sapient species have been identified in the galaxy. In addition to the 4 Council founders, 24 have been accepted into the Council, and 4 were subsequently driven to extinction in the first 4 War Councils. The majority—58 species—have been classified as Violent Undesirables and placed under quarantine. Most have experienced some manner of planetary cataclysm, typically a nuclear war, and are presumed extinct. 3 have had their quarantine status rescinded. They, along with 7 other species, live outside of quarantine but have either not been offered or not accepted Council status. Humanity, the newest sapient species, is the first non-Council member that the Council has attempted to drive to extinction. Council Members Zusheer A highly rigid, martial society in which the military is the state, with no distinct civilians. This is not to say that the Zusheer are a violent species involved in constant war; rather, it means that they apply the rigid discipline and meritocracy of the military to all aspects of their society. This has left them ill-equipped for diplomacy with less predictable species. Though they possess the largest fleet in the galaxy, their clout in the Council has been waning for centuries. The aftermath of the Extermination War appears to have reversed this trend. The size and body shape of the Zusheer are similar to humans, though they have a more birdlike appearance; they possess a beak, talons, and a skin of silvery scales covered in white quills. They are slightly taller than humans, but have less overall muscle mass. Carteca The Carteca possess no central government, and instead are organized around corporations and a few religious institutions. They, along with the Errav, are the driving force of the galactic economy. They are also renowned mercenaries and assassins. They possess two legs and arms, like humans, but their legs and torsos are far more flexible. They possess a head, with a mouth, olfactory organs, and ear stalks, but their brain extends down into the torso. They lack eyes, but have photoreceptors in their skin that allow them to “feel” light. Areev The Areev possess a form of distributed intelligence, whereby they can distribute tasks and information amongst groups of up to a dozen. In terms of social interaction, it is more accurate to think of Areev in terms of these groups rather than individuals. These groups can then form into larger groups, though without the unification of identity of the smaller groups. This results in the fractal-like organization of Areev society, with no leadership but clear division of labor. In the absence of nations or leaders, Areev history and warfare is defined by ideological debate. This social structure has since been augmented with computer technology, networking entire planets with seamless organization. The Areev are insect-like in appearance, with a two-section body, four legs, complex jaws that they use to manipulate objects, and a sensory stalk protruding from the middle of their carapace. Each individual has about half the body mass of an adult male human. Derionai In the early history of the Council, the Derionai were an active spacefaring species with a democratic government. But since then, they have ceased colonizing new planets and become increasingly reclusive. They insist that they are moving towards a “techno-spiritual revolution”, but a detailed explanation of this concept has not been forthcoming. No outsiders are allowed access into Derionai territory, and they show little interest in current galactic affairs. The Derionai originally resembled humans, but genetic modification and technological augmentation have become commonplace, producing unrecognizable forms. Other Council Species (Including Recent Departures) In Order of Entrance to Council Noraloona The First successful addition to the Council since the fiasco of the Azellotyka. They live long lives and have few children, so their growth and social development has been slower than most. Their home world was never united, and is still a mix of monarchies and republics. They also have few colonies, and a small fleet under multinational command. They have withdrawn from the Council in protest of the losses they experienced in the Extermination War and Zutua’s rise to power. Glisht Though their home world is distant from those of the Council founders, they were one of the earlier additions to the Council and have played a major role in the development of a galactic economy and legal framework. They have earned a reputation as paranoid and untrustworthy. Though this is sometimes overstated, their history and current politics are, indeed, full of corruption, double-dealing, and deceit. They have been vocal in their support of Zutua, though they express concern over their security due to their remote position. Kariecho A minor species. They are aquatic and crustacean-like in appearance. Errav A highly mercantile species who perform the major portion of interstellar trade in the galaxy. Unlike the Carteca, they do possess a democratic government, and many major corporations maintain loyalty to one of many republics on the home world. Others, though, have been formed by the many immigrant populations of Errav living in the territory of other species. Their language, Yerrev, is a common lingua franca in cases where translators are not sufficient or do not operate properly. Ruchkyet An aggressive species with an imposing physical appearance: they stand 8 feet tall and have a frill of sharp horns on their head. Their aggression is believed to be due, in part, to their very narrow environmental tolerances: living space is limited on their home world, and they regularly threaten military action in defense of their claims to garden worlds that match their needs. This aggression has made them famed mercenaries and bodyguards, and their fleet’s prestige is second only to that of the Zusheer. They are, however, limited by a weak economy. Mezend Minor species, known for their skill in computers and robotics. Have withdrawn from the Council. Illymai The Illymai have a complicated history with the Council. They originally rose to prominence, prior to their entrance to the Council, when they opened illicit diplomatic relations with both the Errav and the Ruchkyet, and made great gains by playing the two against each other. Discovery of this deceit jeopardized their chances of entering the Council, and it is widely rumored that they only did so due to a secret treaty with the Glisht, their greatest critics until this point. The two species have since become close allies. Several scholars have theorized that the Illymai are much more secretive than they appear, and have social structures and forms of communication invisible to other species. The Illymai deny these claims. Kiv A species with a highly stratified society, topped by extensive noble families. Their society is defined by personal relationships, and they have treated their galactic relations in the same manner, with mixed results. They have a high interest in computing technology, and have automated most of their colonization process. Ploevedds A fairly new species with a democratic government. They have several successful colonies and a robust economy, but cold relations with many of the less liberal species in the galaxy. Their war with the Tervorants, internal disagreements regarding the Extermination War, and disapproval of Zutua have further distanced them from the rest of the Council. Trytu A minor species allied with the Illymai. In size and appearance, they are similar to humans. Tervorants Known mostly for the malleable plant material that is their major export. Their government is similar to that of the failed Marxist states of Earth’s history, with widespread propaganda and surveillance. They were undergoing a gradual process of liberalization prior to the Extermination War, but their recent economic downturn, the war with the Ploevedds, and their expulsion from the Council have caused them to revert to oppression and secrecy. L’wellu Minor species, allied with the Ploevedds. X’rood Minor species, aquatic. Dravossi The newest member of the Council, though they have now withdrawn. Ruled with absolute power by the High Dravos Emperor, subjects are nonetheless guaranteed a level of free trade and travel and due process. They are the species that have shown the most opposition to the Extermination War. Non-Council/Extinct Species Humanity Though greatly reduced in number by the Calamity and the Extermination War, there are still numerous humans living in various regions of the galaxy and on their new world, Asgard. Humans were approaching new levels of health and prosperity prior to the Calamity—with life expectancy exceeding a century, computer implants becoming commonplace, and widespread automation of industry and agriculture. Now, mere survival is the imperative. Gerindola The most prominent of the non-Council species in the inner rim of habitable space around the core. Rather than having evolved to be adaptable and able to learn many tasks, as with most sentients, they have developed the ability to adapt once, in their early lives. This has made their society highly developed and efficient in some senses, but they are slow to adapt to new conditions. Andromedan The only species known from outside of the galaxy. These merchants have been arriving on their incredibly fast trading ships since before the founding of the Council. They speak of their home galaxy only in enigmatic anecdotes. Little is known about their technology and society. Azellotyka The first addition to the Council after its formation. They were a highly expansionist species and tried to turn the Council founders against each other. Instead, they were defeated by the 1st War Council and are now extinct. Difidi The third species to be allowed into the Council only to turn against them, and the most successful of the four that did so. They besieged the Council Station for a period, and survived for a long period as pirates in the core after their defeat. But a concerted effort was made to hunt them down, and they are now extinct. Rashet'l An extinct race, formerly a member of the Galactic Council. They met their fate through the creation of antimatter bombs, but accidentally detonated them on their homeworld.Category:Humanity Category:Zusheer Category:Carteca Category:Areev Category:Derionai Category:Noraloona Category:Glisht Category:Kariecho Category:Ruchkyet Category:Illymai Category:Kiv Category:Ploevedds Category:Trytu Category:Tervorant Category:Lwellu Category:Xrood Category:Dravossi Category:Gerindola Category:Andromedan Category:Azellotyka Category:Difidi